Mia's Birthday
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: AU. It's Mia's birthday and her friends want to surprise her. It's also my birthday! Pairings: Jayden/Mia and Mike/Emily.


**_Author's Note: Hello ya'll! Today is my birthday! So that is why Mia is having her birthday in my story! There is a fight scene in this, so it's not strictly romance._**

**_Pairings: Jayden x Mia and Mike x Emily!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers Samurai! It belongs to Saban, but it would be fun if I owned it though._**

* * *

It was Mia's birthday and Jayden and the others wanted to surprise her by doing nice things to her, "Okay, let's get Mia the most fancy cake we can get then we have to make everything nice for her, got it?" Jayden ordered as he handed Mike, Emily, Antonio, and Kevin lists of what to do.

"It shouldn't be too hard to follow just nine things on my list." Mike said as he looked at his list as he held the piece of paper with both of his hands. "Hey! I have to wash the dishes? That's crazy!" Mike screamed as he read what he had to do on his list on the piece of paper.

"I don't really care, just do the dishes or they'll never get done!" Jayden replied as he turned around and walked out of the room that was off to the side in the Shiba house.

"Wow, Mia's going to be so happy when she sees what we've done for her!" Emily said excitedly as she looked at her piece of paper.

"He could've at least give us clip-boards." Mike said as he folded up his piece of paper and stuffed it into his left pocket.

"We've got to do our chores quickly before tonight or before Mia starts doing the chores." Kevin said as he also folded up his piece of paper and slipped it into his right pocket.

Meanwhile Mia was going to do the dishes, but Jayden stopped her, "Hi Mia, how are you doing?" Jayden asked as he almost ran in front of her blocking her way to the dishes.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." Mia replied as she tried to go around Jayden but Jayden kept on moving in front of her, so Mia tried to go around the other side, but Jayden just went slid across the floor in front of Mia again.

"Jayden let me through!" Mia said with a smile.

Then Mike appeared right behind Mia; Jayden gave Mike a look, but Mike just shook his head no, Jayden gave Mike another mean face, Mike just took one step back. "What are you doing Jayden, who are you looking at?" Mia asked as she turned around to see Mike. "Oh, hi Mike, what's the matter? You seem worried about something." Mia said with a concerned look on her face.

Mike sheepishly walked up to Mia and Jayden, "I'm fine Mia, there's nothing wrong, I'll do the dishes for you." Mike reluctantly said as he brushed passed Mia, but shoved Jayden out of the way.

Jayden growled under his breath, "Jerk." Jayden said as he turned around and walked over to Mike to help him.

"Do you guys need my help?" Mia asked.

"No Mia, we got it, just go and do whatever you want to do." Jayden replied as he grabbed a clean towel and was getting ready to dry the dishes for Mike.

"Dude, that was kinda brutal saying that." Mike said as he started to wash the dishes.

"No offense Mia!" Jayden yelled out to Mia with a smile on his face that made Mike just shake his head in annoyance.

After the dishes Mike and Jayden started to go do some other things, "Man, we really need a dish washer." Mike said as he shook his head then he pulled out his piece of paper to see what he had to do next.

Then the gap-sensor went off and Ji hit the table, "At the park! Move!" Ji yelled as he stood up while still looking at the map.

"Let's go." Jayden said then he ran out of the Shiba house followed by Emily, Mia, Mike, and Kevin, Antonio was fishing but he was already on his way.

When they got to the park, they were already morphed and they saw the monster chasing and scaring everybody in the park, "We better put a stop to this!" Jayden said as he put a disk in the black box.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Jayden said, then a white cape appeared on him. Then he put the black box on his spin sword.

"You're going down!" Jayden said as he charged the nighlock.

The nighlock pulled out a saber and the nighlock's saber clashed with Jayden's spin sword, "You'll never win, Red Ranger!" The nighlock said and then it kicked Jayden in the gut.

Jayden didn't even budge as he swung his spin sword around and slashed the nighlock up through his chest. Jayden jumped back a little bit, then he took a red disk off of his belt and put it in the black box, "SUPER SAMURAI STRIKE!" Jayden screamed as he slashed the nighlock, the nighlock fell to the ground and blew up.

Then the flames went back into the nighlock and the monster returned to its nighlock form, but this time it went mega (I don't know how else to describe it). Jayden and the rest of the rangers looked up, then they all threw their spin swords up in the air and pulled out their mini zords and put them on the ground.

"Lion folding zord." Jayden said as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Bear folding zord." Mike said as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Dragon folding zord." Kevin said as he drew a symbol over his mini folding zord to make it big.

"Ape folding zord." Emily said as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Turtle folding zord." Mia said as she drew a symbol over her mini folding zord to make it big.

"Mega mode power!" All of the rangers screamed at once as they jumped up in the air as their zords went big, and they grabbed their spin swords that were in the air, then they all went into their zords, folded up their mega blades, and put them in slots on the things in front of them.

Jayden drew a symbol in the air and smacked it with his samuraizer and said, "Zords combine." Then all of the zords went together to make the megazord.

"Samurai Rangers we are united!" All of the Samurai Rangers exclaimed.

Then the claw zord came and transformed into a megazord, "Hey Jayden, do ya want to try that combo again?" Antonio asked Jayden from his claw zord.

"Sure." Jayden replied putting a disk in the black box, then both of the megazords went together.

"Double Katona strike!" Jayden said, then the Samurai-Claw Megazord slashed the nighlock with both sabers.

Then the nighlock fell to the ground and blew up again, "Samurai Rangers victory is ours." Jayden said as he put his mega-blade on his shoulder.

Later that night Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Ji, and Antonio got the living room all birthdayized while Emily kept Mia in the kitchen. "How much more do I have to wait Em?" Mia asked as she and Emily were sitting at the table waiting; Emily was sitting her little chin on her hands that were on the table.

"Just a little bit longer."

Then Mike ran in, "Okay, bring in the victim!" Mike exclaimed as he jerked his head to the "birthday room."

"Okay, come on Mia! Hurry!" Emily said as she grabbed Mia's wrist and they both went to the living room where all of the male rangers were waiting.

When both Emily and Mia went into the living room Mike, Jayden, Kevin, Antonio, and Ji jumped out and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIA!" Then Mike blew into a Blow-out.

"Wow, all of this for me?" Mia asked as she looked at Emily.

Emily just nodded her head up and down.

Then Ji brought out the cake that they bought from the bakery, "Blow out the candles and make a wish." Ji said happily as he sat the cake down on the table.

Mia sat down in a chair in front of the cake, blew out the candles, then she closed her eyes and made a wish. "What did you wish for?" Mike asked as he held his present to her with both of his hands.

"I wished to be a normal bride someday." Mia replied as she looked up at Jayden with dreamy eyes.

Mike gulped hard then he handed Mia his present to her, "Here open it up and see what I got ya." Mike said as he winked at Mia with his right eye.

"A bottle of perfume, oh Mike, you shouldn't have." Mia said then she stood up and gave Mike a big hug.

Then Kevin gave Mia a book called "how to cook like a samurai", "This is...interesting, but I don't need it, thank you anyway." Mia said with a smile then she sat the book down on the floor.

Antonio gave Mia an already cooked fish on a plate. "Aww, thank you Antonio." Mia said then she put the fish on the plate on the table, stood up and gave Antonio a big hug.

Emily just gave Mia a card. "Aww, thank you Emily." Mia said then she sat the card down and gave Emily a hug too.

Then Ji gave her a present, "Here." Ji said as he handed Mia a small box of Make-up.

"Aww, Mentor, you shouldn't have! But I love it! Thank you!" Mia said then she sat down the box and gave Ji a hug as well.

Then Jayden walked up to Mia and gave her small box. "Thank you Jayden." Mia said as she took the box and opened it up and when she did she saw that inside was two very expensive ear-rings. "Thank you so much!" Mia said happily as she went over to Jayden and they slowly leaned into each other and kissed.

"That is so sweet!" Emily said as she leaned up against Mike and while Mike had his right arm around Emily.

"I now, it makes me want to tell you that I-I-I..." Mike's words drifted off as he looked at Emily.

"You love me?" Emily asked as she turned her head to look at Mike.

Mike just nodded then he leaned down with his head cocked over to the side and kissed her and Emily kissed back.

"I love you Mia." Jayden said once they broke the kiss and Jayden looked Mia in the eyes.

"I love you too Jayden." Mia replied as she looked Jayden in the eyes.

"I love you Em!" Mike exclaimed once he and Emily broke their kiss.

"Same here, I love you too Mike." Emily replied with a sweet smile.

Ji just wiped a tear from his right eye with his handkerchief.

* * *

**End Note: PHEW! I'm finally done! That was some intense writing I did! AND IT'S OVER TWO- THOUSAND WORDS! YAY FOR ME! I've did two-thousand words on my birthday and I've always wanted to do a two-thousand word one-shot, but it seemed impossible but today, my birthday, I'VE DONE IT! Please R&R!**


End file.
